1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle having an engine and a motor as power sources.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-255285 discloses a conventional hybrid vehicle having a first engaging element that selectively engages or disengages an engine and a motor, and a second engaging element that selectively engages or disengages the motor and a drive wheel. The conventional hybrid vehicle operates in one of a motor drive mode in which the motor alone is used as a power source and a hybrid drive mode in which the engine is also included as a power source. Therefore, the fuel efficiency (fuel consumption) of the vehicle is improved by switching the drive mode in accordance with a running state of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved hybrid vehicle control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.